Those Days of Boredom
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "Where do you reckon Harry is?" "It's always about Harry, isn't it? My precious best friend, the 'Boy Who Lived'."Set pre-OOTP. Ron tries to distract Hermione from worrying about Harry. RHr


**Those Days of Boredom**

"_Where do you reckon Harry is?" "It's always about Harry, isn't it? My precious best friend, the 'Boy Who Lived'."_

**RHr**

**I.**

As they stepped into the house, amazement was obvious from everyone.

First from the Weasley twins, who were hooting and cat-calling with every new room they stepped into. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked a little faster, anxious to find out the history behind this piece of architecture. She noticed the house's current owner up ahead.

"Sirius?" The brunette Muggle-born witch called. "Sirius?"

"You have a question, Hermione?" Sirius asked, spinning around.

"Sort of," Hermione blushed. "Would you mind telling me a bit about the history behind this house?"

"Not at all, love," Sirius grinned. "You see, this house is the Black family house, which means it's been passed down through generations of Blacks for...well, a very long time. As you can see from the picture, one of the house's owners was Phineas Nigellus-"

"And I'm already bored," Someone cut in from behind. Spinning around, Hermione came face-to-face with Ronald Bilius Weasley, who was beaming from ear to ear. Once he saw her, he grinned even wider. "Hey, Hermione. How's it going?"

"Ron!" She growled. "Sirius was telling me about the history behind this house!"

Ron shrugged. "Does it look like I care? Wait; there is some aspect of this house I care about. Sirius, where's the kitchen?"

"Around the corner, Ron," Sirius answered, grinning. "A man after my own heart. We'll continue this discussion after lunch, Hermione."

Fuming, Hermione trailed after Sirius and Ron to the vast kitchen. Most of the Weasleys along with varied members of the Order were seated there. Hermione settled down between her old Professor Lupin and Ron.

"Hermione, how nice to see you!" Professor Lupin exclaimed.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Ron muttered from her other side. Hermione sent her elbow right into his stomach, and he winced.

Smiling widely, Hermione responded (to Lupin), "Good to see you too, Profe-excuse me, Mr. Lupin."

"Please, Remus or Lupin will do just fine," Lupin responded. "Don't call me Mr, it makes me feel old."

"All right...Lupin," Hermione ventured tentatively. "How have you been?"

"Not well," Lupin replied gravely. "It's impossible for a werewolf like me to get a job in these days. The Ministry's always been rather cautious about me- I suppose it's about time they basically shut me out. But never mind me. How are you two, Hermione, Ronald?"

"Ron," Ron muttered. "Not Ronald. And I'm well, I suppose. Though I'm not thrilled about fifth year... OWLs, you know, I've heard they're rather difficult."

"How can you say that?" Hermione burst out. "I've been looking forward to OWLs! Sure, they may seem rather hard at the time, but they're the gateway to our sixth-year classes, and then to our NEWTs! And then we go on to choose our careers- I think it will be an awful lot of work, but still fun."

"Studying is not fun," Ron grumbled.

"Get a room, you two, will you?" Lupin burst out. Upon receiving identical shocked looks from the two Gryffindors, he shot up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He quickly grabbed his plate, gathered his food and put it in the sink before dashing off.

Hermione stood up quickly. "I'm going to look around the castle."

"I'll come too," Ron seconded.

"NO," She shouted, her brown eyes trained on him. The girl flushed. "I mean, I prefer to be alone right now."

Confused, Ron shook his head. "Girls are so confusing."

**II.**

"What's eating her?"Ron grumbled to his younger sister.

Ginny shook her head, throwing back her red hair. "Guys are so dense, honestly. Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" Ron asked. Judging by the look on his sister's face, he had to be the most dense boy on the planted, perhaps even worse than Crabbe or Goyle, but he honestly had no idea.

Ginny leaned off the edge of the bed. Her hair spilled in a 'waterfall', barely brushing the floor, and red blood rushed to her head, darkening her face. "She's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of _what_?" Ron wondered.

Ginny scowled, pushing herself back up fully onto the bed. "What do you think? Lupin is obviously under the impression that you two are 'perfect together'. Hermione just considers you an annoyance- as do many- but now people are pushing her to _fancy _you. And even if she protests, says that of _course _she doesn't fancy you, people won't believe her."

"She considers me an annoyance?" Ron said in a weak voice. "Is that why she's avoiding me?"

Ginny sighed loudly. "Merlin, can't you figure out _anything _for yourself? She's trying to figure out her feelings for you, test them. See if they're platonic like she believes them to be."

"Girls think too much, if you ask me," Ron complained. "Can't they just act on a moment's notice like us?"

"Too bad nobody asks you," Ginny stated. Standing up, she headed to the door, where she paused for a second. "Just because you're incapable of feeling anything but hunger doesn't mean everyone is, Ronald."

**III.**

"They're having their first meeting now!" Fred Weasley exclaimed in euphoria as he burst into the room where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and his twin George sat. Fred had been sent as the spy to see what was going on downstairs.

Ginny shot up. "Really?"

"Do you still have the Extendable Ears?" Hermione asked quickly, sitting up. Brown curls flew in an array around her face, decorating it beautifully. Ron had to wonder why he had the sudden urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Ooh, has ickle prefect Hermione decided she wants to do something bad?" Ron sniggered.

"Actually, Ron," Hermione began, "I _do _want to know what's going on with my friend Harry, no matter what rules I have to break. And I'll thank you for the vote of confidence that I'll be prefect, I'm really hoping for the title."

"Ooh, Ron, you got burned," George's face lit up. "And yes, Hermione, my dear, we _do _have the Extendable Ears ready for use. Fred, would you do me the honour of going to fetch them?"

"It would be my pleasure," Fred bowed. He then straightened up, still sniggering, and dashed up the stairs to get the Extendable Ears.

"Think they're saying anything interesting down there in the meeting?" Ginny inquired.

"I _hope _so," Ron replied, leaning back against the bedpost. "If they aren't, all of this will have gone to waste."

"It's only the first meeting, we can't expect too much," Hermione reminded them. "But let's hope- it's pretty much all we have left."

As if on cue, Fred walked in, Extendable Ear in one hand. "I have returned!" He announced in a creepy voice. "Let us go..." He brought his voice to a whisper, "eavesdrop."

Grinning, the four Weasleys and Hermione all dashed over to the staircase, where Fred began to lower the Ear down. George instructed, "Lower, George, lower...just a little bit to the left, yeah, that's right...oh, we're getting a signal!"

Gasping inaudibly, they all leaned closer. Hermione's shoulder was pressed tightly against Ron's, but she ignored the hormones shooting throughout her body from being so close to him.

"...they don't believe him," Mr. Weasley was saying.

"What do you mean, they don't believe him?" Sirius hissed angrily. "The boy returns back with a _dead body,_ sobbing about Lord Voldemort, we have Barty Crouch Jr as a witness... how can they not believe him?"

"No one was there," Remus cut in. "No one saw what happened but Harry."

"If I might state my opinion," stated a familiar voice. Audible sighs were heard from all over the room. All five of them realized who it was, and in unison, Hermione and Ron hissed, "_Snape." _They then exchanged looks, but were cut off by Snape continuing: "As the werewolf has so kindly put it, only Potter was there as a witness. Given Potter's _reputation _for lies and half-truths, how many will believe him?"

There was a loud rustling before Sirius' voice was heard. "How dare you call him a liar!"

"I'm merely stating the facts, Sirius," Snape said coolly. "Not that you would know, you having been cooped up in this house..."

"Listen here, _Snivellus,_" Sirius hissed. Some more rustling was heard.

Suddenly, a female voice cut in during the rustling. "_STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"_

"Nymphadora Tonks," both Ron and Hermione said. Hermione slapped Ron's arm. "_Stop doing that!_"

"I'll fetch some drinks," Mrs. Weasley announced. "You two, learn to behave yourselves. You're acting like eleven-year-olds!"

The door opened then. Hurriedly, Fred pulled up the cord for the Extendable Ear. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice, and the two boys let out long breaths in relief.

Hermione suddenly realized that sometime during the discussion, she'd grabbed onto Ron's hand. Blushing rapidly, she quickly released his hand. He noticed, looked at her and blushed too.

Ginny tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Come on, you two lovebirds, before Mum comes up here and catches us!"

"Lovebirds?" Hermione whispered. Ron just offered a subtle smile.

**IV.**

"Ginny, you've got to help me!" Hermione shrieked, running into the room that the two girls shared.

"Boy problems, is it?" Ginny inquired, setting down the bottle of golden nail polish that she'd been painting her fingernails with on the counter and turning to face Hermione.

"Yeah! I don't know what to do!" Hermione cried.

Ginny rolled her dark brown eyes. "Why is it always me? First Ron, then you...can't you go talk to Fred or George or someone?"

Hermione shot her an incredulous look. "Have you gone mad?"

"I suppose so," Ginny sighed, leaning back on her pillows and propping herself up on her elbows. She made herself comfortable before saying, "All right, I suppose you can tell me. I've got nothing else to do, anyway."

"Ithinkimigfanron!" Hermione burst out. Ginny just stared at her.

"Mind repeating that one more time? I didn't quite catch it," Ginny giggled.

"I think I might fancy Ron," Hermione repeated, making sure to enunciate every syllable.

Ginny didn't flinch. "I thought as much."

"Any advice in that wise brain of yours?" Hermione asked desperately.

"With my git of a brother? Who knows? Just...make him jealous," Ginny suggested.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Make him jealous? Ginny, I already tried that- the Yule Ball, remember- and that didn't turn out quite the way I'd hoped."

"He wanted to murder Krum," Ginny laughed. "But it _is _a start."

"A start," Hermione repeated sadly, feebly collapsing onto the bed beside Ginny.

Ginny thought for a bit. "Just go talk to him. He usually fancies talkative girls, even those that are a bit too talkative."

"All right," Hermione said determinedly. Quickly, she sat up from the bed. Ginny had to laugh at how determined she seemed. "All right, I suppose I will go talk to him." Still with determination, she marched out of the room.

**V.**

"Hey, Ron," Hermione leaned on the wall of the room where Ron was.

"Hi, Hermione," He greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"So polite," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've decided that I'm bored and you are under obligation to entertain me, seeing as I am your guest."

"Why me?" Ron moaned, falling back onto the bed. "Why not Ginny?"

Hermione tapped her fist against the door. "I've already sufficiently tortured Ginny; she was all too glad when I said I was coming here. Now, Ronald, think of something that we can do. Use that brain of yours... well, if you do actually have one."

"Of course I do!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, prove it," Hermione demanded.

"They're not having an Order meeting right now, so no chance we could eavesdrop," Ron mused. "How about we write to Harry?"

"Brilliant idea, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically, adding an eye roll. "I would have never known you'd have it in you."

"I'd like to see you come up with something," Ron replied indignantly. "All you've done is demand that I entertain you!"

"And that's exactly what I will continue to do," Hermione sat down on the bed opposite Ron. It was silent for a moment before Hermione broke it. "Where do you reckon Harry is?"

"It's always about Harry, isn't it?" Ron spat bitterly. "My precious best friend, the 'Boy Who Lived'."

"It's not always about Harry," Hermione contradicted. Lowering her head, she added, "You'll see, something will happen to you that won't happen to Harry. But...where d'you reckon he is? We haven't heard from him in forever, Dumbledore's forbidden us to contact him..."

"Maybe he's out having a party with his fellow Anti...You-Know-Who supporters," Ron growled. "They've probably decided that you and I aren't important enough to fight with them."

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione yelped. "You shouldn't talk about him like that!"

"And why not?" Ron asked.

Hermione lifted her head out of her hands, where she'd let it drop whilst he was talking. "Because, Ronald, if you really think about it...we're the ones that are doing that to Harry."

"Are you mad? What are you talking about?" Ron inquired, shaking his head.

"Ron, we're here with the Order- a lot of _anti-You-Know-Who supporters_- without Harry," Hermione said softly. She looked incredibly sad as she realized this.

Sighing, Ron crossed the room and put his arm around Hermione. "Don't worry, Hermione. Soon Harry will come here and we'll all plan together to defeat... well, You-Know-Who."

"If the adults will let us," Hermione groaned. "If they don't shun us because we are too young."

He pulled Hermione a little bit closer. "Just don't worry about it, Hermione. It will all work itself out, I think. I _hope._"

**VI.**

"I've decided," Ron announced to Hermione one day, "that I am going to do something to distract you."

"Distract me?" Hermione ran her hands through the blades of grass surrounding them. "And how exactly do you plan on that?"

"Well," Ron explained, "my Mum brought home some Muggle movies for a full day of entertainment while they have relentless meetings."

"Something's happened, then?" Hermione inquired, suddenly interested.

"No," Ron responded. "No, nothing's happened, and I think that's the problem- they can't seem to figure out what old Voldy's up to. Meanwhile, Harry's wasting away over at those Muggles' house-"

"Harry's still there?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, didn't I just say that?" Ron muttered rudely. Seeing that he'd hurt her, he hastily continued, "Well, Harry's still there, and those Muggles are ignoring him. He's sent us multiple letters, you see, but we can't respond. Plus all those gits over at the Daily Prophet are still making up lies about what happened during that blasted Triwizard Tournament."

"I see," Hermione nodded. "Well, what movies do we have?"

"Let's see," Ron glanced at the first one. "This movie is called... _Mean Girls_."

"I've heard of that," called Ginny, descending down the staircase. "It's set across the pond... y'know, in America. It's more of a girls' movie..."

"Can we watch?" Fred and George, who had obviously Apparated, appeared in front of them.

"Why do you want to?" Ginny asked scornfully. "I just said it's a girls' movie-"

"And _we _don't care," Fred grinned.

"Breaking stereotypes every day, that's what we do," George finished.

Fred nodded. "Is it _romantic_?" He nudged Ron's arm suggestively.

"Is there _kissing_?" George did the same to Hermione. Both of them blushed.

"We've never seen it," Hermione explained patiently, not giving them the satisfaction of getting to her.

"Oh, come on, we're just poking fun," George grinned. "Let's watch this American Muggle movie!"

**VII.**

"That was absolutely ridiculous," Hermione ranted. "No school in any country acts like that. Actually, no school in any country _should _act like that. Those children were way out of line! Honestly, what would possess them to do things like that? Merlin!"

Ron, however, was smirking almost from ear to ear. "Looks like I succeeded in distracting you."

Momentarily thrown off, Hermione looked up at him in shock. She then let a grin slowly form upon her face. "I suppose you did."

"Do I not get any thanks?" Ron pretended to pout as he stared up at her.

Hermione leaned down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. A red place of heat formed where her lips had touched, and he grinned wildly as she said, "Thank you, Ronald." She patted his arm, then spun around and walked out the door.

Once she was gone, Fred and George Apparated to right in front of where Ron was sitting on the couch. Smiling evilly, Fred asked his younger brother, "Well, did she kiss you?"

"On the cheek," Ron pouted.

"That certainly counts, don't you agree, Fred?" George nudged his twin.

"Yes, George, that does count," Fred confirmed. Then, in unison, the two twins exclaimed, "Pay up, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"10 Galleons," Fred said.

"On the dot," George continued.

"And we'll know if you leave off even a Knut," Fred told him.

"We have our ways," George confirmed mysteriously.

Ron rolled his eyes. "All right, wait down here; I'll go get my money."

"We sure know our ladies, don't we, George?" Fred asked, turning to his twin brother.

"I'd say we do, Fred," George grinned, then grimaced as he said, "If only we could get two 'steady ladies' of our own, we'd be set."

"Yeah, true," Fred agreed, suddenly looking downcast like his brother. "Maybe one day."

"Ron's so lucky," griped George.

**-Finish-**

**A/N: Wow. I just wrote Ron/Hermione. I **_**actually **_**did it. You guys should be proud.**

**In case you couldn't tell, I kind of despise RHr. But I actually wrote it! Though I'm a big Seddie (iCarly) fan, RHr just doesn't appeal to me. I adore HHr! But I'm probably crap at writing it. **

**Anyway, as not to drag out this A/N any longer, I don't own Harry Potter and I apologise for any American English used in the story, as I am American. I tried to change most of it but it didn't really work.**

**Lastly (I promise!), which ships should I write? I have now written HHr and RHr. I plan on writing Luna/Ron, Ginny/Draco, Scorpius/Rose, and maybe Lily/James. Any other suggestions? I'm open to anything except slash.**

**Thanks! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
